Alice in Neverland
by elasticheart
Summary: Alice is a girl with a strong attitude and a deep love for Peter Pan's story. But what happens when she actually gets to know the real Peter Pan?
1. The Shadow

**This chapter is kind of short so I apologize for that, but hopefully you'll enjoy the story. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

''What a cold night!'' I said, pressing my lips to my scarf to keep them warm. My best friend Jake nodded in agreement. We were walking home from an extremely boring party and the only thing that was lighting the way were the street lights. Not to mention it was snowing! You could tell it was close to Christmas since your eyes would see snowmen practically every way you look. I got a temptation to walk over to every single one of them and kick them. It's not like I hated Christmas or anything, I mean, kicking snowmen and destroying what children made with joy just seemed like a lot of fun. I looked to one of the snowmen, then to Jake and back to the snowman, wanting him to join me. Jake was the exact opposite of me and people were often surprised how could so different people like us be friends. Correction, BEST friends. His hair was dark as night, while mine were blonde and long a bit past my shoulders. His eyes were sky blue and mine were green. He was a kind and open person, while I didn't like talking to anyone but him. It amazes me actually – the way he puts up with me. I'm sure, he must sometimes find me annoying, since we spent literally all our free time together, but i'm really thankful I have someone as wonderful as him in my life.

''Don't be ridiculous, Alice!'' he said, ''let's go home and you can release your anger on your pillows.''

''But I'm not angry. I just want to have some fun, since that party failed to do so,'' I opened my mouth to catch one of the snowflakes. Jake grabbed my hand and we ran home for the rest of the way.

* * *

My house was covered in lights – I guess my mom already did the decorations, and went a bit overboard like she always does. I sighed. I turned to Jake and he seemed to be stunned by the lights as well.

''C'mon lets go in, I'm going to freeze to death!'' I said through gritted teeth and reached for the house keys in my pocket. I unlocked the door and as usual, my mom was wearing her green jumper with santa on it as she always does after she decorates the house. My mom just really loves Christmas.

''Alice! Jake! You're home so early!'' she said with a goofy smile on her face.

''And you've already decorated the house.'' I tried to say without sounding riled. She smiled.

I ran upstairs to my room with Jake following me. As I entered my room I grabbed a book from my desk and sat on the floor, Jake doing the same. We always did this. We liked to read together.

''So what book shall we be reading this fine night?'' he asked and tried to grab the book. I held it up only so he would miss it. I laughed and showed him the cover of the book.

''AH! As usual!'' he smiled. ''Peter Pan!''

''I can't help it alright? You know it's my favorite book!'' I returned him the smile.

''I know it is dear Alice. Would you mind giving me the honor to read the first chapter?'' he stretched out his hand for me to hand him the book.

''Alright! Lets get down to busine-'' he failed to finish what he was saying since the windows suddenly burst open thus making the snow fall in my room. I let out a small scream. Jake seemed to be taken by surprise too.

Jake quickly got up and said he'll get my mom and ran downstairs. I quickly ran to the window to close it when I saw something that seemed like a shadow looking back at me. I closed the window and stared at it through glass. I must've been just imagining stuff but I could've sworn the creature's lips were forming my name.

* * *

_''__Alice,''_ the shadow whispered. She blinked to make sure she wasn't making up things. She couldn't turn her eyes away from the shadow which kept repeating her name. She made a few steps towards the window. Following the sound of her name she kept getting closer and closer to the shadow. She was just reaching for the window to open it when she heard footsteps approaching her room. She quickly turn her head around to see my mom and Jake coming a few moments later behind her and both completely out of breath.

''Mom! It's just stairs!'' I say, looking at her green Christmas sweater. It was hideous and funny in a way which amused me. Mom kept breathing faster and didn't respond. Jake looked at me and asked if I was alright. I nodded. I mean, nothing serious happened? Except for the fact that I got paid a visit by a weird creature that completely freaked me out. Speaking of THAT, I turned my eyes to the window only to see if the shadow was still there. It wasn't. _How odd, _I say to myself.

''Huh? Did you say something?'' I heard Jake say.

''Nope,'' I lied. I looked over to my mom and she looked quite alright now. She was sitting on my bed and looking at the window and then Jake. He must have already told her what happened.

''How strange,'' she quietly says but I could hear her. ''Well kids, seems like the weather's just being a B- tonight, if you know what I mean. Not a big deal and nothing to freak out about.''

She was looking at me while she said the last sentence. I don't understand. I wasn't even making a big deal out of it? She must've heard me scream before I suppose, but that was just out of surprise and definitely NOT fear. I looked at Jake, noticing he was returning the look.

''Hey Jake, where's the book?'' I asked, noticing it wasn't in his hand anymore. Jake looked at his hands and seemed surprised as well. His eyes widened and I curled the corners of my mouth because he looked like a terrified boy.

''OH MY GOD!'' he nearly screams. ''ALICE I DONT KNOW!''

I started laughing like crazy when suddenly mom interrupted my happiness.

''I took it. When Jake came for me, he accidentally dropped the book and didn't even notice it,'' she said giggling. I sighed out of relief. Oh thank god.

''Oh where did you put it?'' I asked her. Mom got up and started walking out of my room. I closed the door and stepped between it and my mom.

''Where did you put it mom?'' I asked again, this time louder.

''Away, dear,'' she said with a smile. ''But it's not like you'll need it or anything. You're eighteen years old now Alice. Don't you think it's time to stop wasting your time with such childish stories?''

I looked at her as if she just slapped me. ''Excuse me!? I'm not wasting my time and for the record, I absolutely love this story! What's wrong with being attached to something?''

_''Or someone,''_ she says under her breath. ''What?'' I say, crunching my eyes. I could completely hear her. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Oh nothing dear. Lets just forget about it, alright?'' she said all this STILL keeping a smile on her face. What the hell is wrong with her?

''No,'' I say. ''Not until you return what's mine. I want my book back.''

My mom sighed, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me from the door so I was no longer blocking it. I didn't even fight back though I wish I would the minute she left the room.

''Well…'' I heard a voice behind my back. Oh god, I had completely forgotten Jake was in the room with us! ''You know what? I know how much that book means to you, so I'm going to help you find it. BUT,'' he says ''only if I get to read not one, but TWO chapters! Deal?''

I smiled. ''Deal.'' My goodness, how I'm thankful to have a friend like Jake.

* * *

It was almost 11pm and it was dark, plus my mom was at home so we couldn't look for the book now. We decided he'll come over tomorrow, when my mom's at work and we can search for it in peace. Jake was putting on his coat and I hugged him in goodbye. We said good night to each other before he headed back home. Meanwhile I was walking back to my room I saw my mom in the kitchen, sitting behind the table twirling a fork between her fingers. She seemed to be thinking about something and I was wondering what it was. I was still curious about the reason she took away my book. It made absolutely no sense. I quickly turned my eyes away, hoping she wouldn't notice I was staring at her and ran back to my room. As I entered my room I noticed the windows were open again. Did someone open them? But who? I rapidly closed them once more. As soon as I turned around, I saw a black figure approaching me. I thought it was the shadow and my thoughts were confirmed as soon as I heard it saying my name again.

_''Alice.''_


	2. The Book

_**S**_**orry this took so long. Hope you enjoy the second chapter :)**

* * *

_''Alice.''_

I was shaking and my mouth was slightly open, ready to let out a scream but I was so terrified I couldn't let out a single sound. I just stared at the shadow repeating my name all over again wondering what to do. Or more importantly, what IT will do with me. I stepped back hoping I'll grab something and hit the thing with it. Unfortunately the only thing behind me was the window so luck wasn't exactly on my side. I was waiting for the shadow to do something when suddenly it stopped saying my name and reached for my arm.

''What the HELL are you doing freak!?'' I screamed. My back was against the window now. I thought of trying to open the window quickly and jump but I'd probably die because it was way too high. I was still waiting for the shadow's reply but it just kept reaching for a part of my body to grab without rest. I was scared and on the verge of tears, when suddenly the door burst open and there stood Jake. He was looking at the shadow looking as scared as I am. He immediately ran out of the room and the shadow turned its attention to him and followed him.

''Thanks best friend,'' I said behind him, but I couldn't exactly stay mad at him. I step out of my room trying to figure out where Jake and the shadow are. I trip on something and fall on my face. Ouch. I noticed he dropped something while he was running, so I picked it up and giggled. It was my Peter Pan book! How did Jake find it? I ran faster downstairs with the book in my hands. I noticed the front door was open so I figured they must've gone outside. _Shit,_ now I definitely lost them! I stepped outside my house and screamed Jake's name. Again. And again. I said his name the fourth time with tears streaming down my face. What honestly just happened? Where is he? I kept the shadow in the back of my mind as well, wondering if It did something to him. Just the thought of Jake getting hurt brought more tears to my eyes.

''Alice?'' it was my mom's voice behind me. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want her to see me hurt or crying. I heard her footsteps approaching me and felt her hug from behind. She didn't say anything or asked me a thing. She was just quiet and was hugging me in silence. I was in my pajamas and it was cold outside so I turned around and hugged her back absorbing her warmth. I'm sure she could feel my tears on her neck but I didn't care.

''C'mon let's go inside dear. You'll catch a cold,'' she whispered in my ear. As I pulled my hand to my cheeks to wipe off my tears I noticed I was still holding the book in my hands and I didn't want mom to see it, so I just tucked it in my bottoms.

I followed my mom inside the house and ran upstairs. I collapsed on the bed, silently crying because I didn't want my mom to hear it. I lifted my head to look up to see my still closed window. Maybe the shadow will come back.

''And it'll take me to the place where it took Jake,'' I tried to be positive. I don't even know if it really was the shadow who took him. I wiped the tears off my face once again and pulled the book out. I opened it and noticed it had some dirt in between the pages. It was clear that someone threw it on the ground. So apparently my mom threw it out the window and Jake seemed to notice it as he was walking home. It still wasn't clear to me why my mom disliked me liking this book so much. I put it on my desk next to my bed. It was all confusing and I was so damn close from having a breakdown.

I got up and went to open the window in hope for the shadow to come back. I stared out of it for a while and thought about Jake.

''I'll save you Jake. Don't you worry,'' I say as if he could hear me even though I know he doesn't. All this crying and the cold weather got me tired so I decided to go to sleep. The window was open and it'll stay that way throughout the whole night. I was strong about making this decision and no matter how scared I was, I wanted to do this. For him. For Jake.

* * *

It was around 10am and I woke up with my room being a mess. Snow was falling in my room and it was covering half my room. I'm pretty sure I could make a damn snowman out of all this snow. Thinking of this brought back another memory from last night. How I wanted to kick the snowmen in my neighborhood and Jake refused to join me. I was so glad we don't have school this week because of Christmas being so near and I have thought of the possibility that I might have to spend it without Jake. Might.

Clearly the shadow didn't take me anywhere while I was sleeping so that was kind of disappointing but I still had hope for tonight. I went downstairs to get breakfast. Used to my mom being at the table at this hour, drinking coffee and eating toast, I was surprised to not find her there.

''Mom?'' I asked for her. There was no reply, so I thought she overslept so I brushed every bad thought off. I grabbed an apple and went to my room to clean the snow.

* * *

The cleaning took freaking forever. I imagined Jake being with me in the room, cleaning the snow with me.

''Why are you even cleaning SNOW Alice? It's just going to melt you silly.'' ''Yeah, I don't want my stuff wet, you idiot.''

I sighed. I missed him SO bad. And it's only been a day. I looked at my room and saw that just throwing the snow out the window isn't going to be fast enough. What if I vacuum the snow? It was probably a dumb idea but I'm an idiot anyway so what the hell.

''Mom? Where's the vacuum cleaner!?'' I scream from my room. No reply.

''MOM? WHERE'S THE VACUUM CLEANER!?'' I scream a bit louder. Still no reply. What is she, dead or something? I fast walked to her bedroom to wake her up, only to find her whole room being covered in snow and her window wide open.

''Mom?'' I ask with tears in my eyes.


	3. The Plan

**CHAPTER THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE at** last!** Hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

Her bedroom was empty and covered in snow. I ran to the window and closed it and just stared at her empty bed for a while. I couldn't hold myself back and started crying. _Oh mom, _I was thinking. _Where are you?_The only thought that was in my head besides my mom's location was the shadow. There could be a possibility that it took her, AND Jake. I couldn't be sure and start making decisions right now, not until I get actual proof. I stopped myself from crying and went out of her bedroom, leaving all the snow still in there. I'll worry about that later. What I had to do was to find out what happened and if the shadow really took them. I remembered about the plan that I had figured out – leaving the window open, allowing the shadow to come into my room and take me wherever it might took Jake (and my mom now as well).

I went back into my room. All the snow was still there and I was still without a vacuum cleaner. I decided it wasn't important enough to worry about since I had bigger problems on my hand. I was hoping for the shadow's return tonight and hopefully my plan will work. It has to.

* * *

''_Alice.''_

I opened my eyes. My face was facing the wall, so I couldn't see the person who was saying my name. _''Alice,''_ I hear a whisper. I was laying in my bed and sleeping since it was late until someone UNFORTUNATELY interrupted me. Thinking it was my mom I buried my head until my blanket and kept telling her to go away, when I remembered that my mom wasn't with me anymore. I suddenly became very awake.

I felt the blanket slowly slipping away from me, no longer covering my chest. I was still facing the wall and scared. My heart felt heavy and it was beating extremely fast. _Oh my god_, I kept repeating in my head. I wanted to smile because I realized my plan had worked but now I just wanted to abort everything. I was scared shitless and there was no way in HELL, I'm turning around. I don't want to see its face. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Then I realized it has been quiet for a while now – the shadow stopped whispering my name.

''Hello?'' I ask, my face still towards the wall. I waited for a bit and because there was no reply, I slowly lifted myself and turned my head around. My room was empty. There was no one in here. What? Was I having a dream? It couldn't be, my eyes were open this whole time.

''_Alice!''_ I hear someone say my name in a loud whisper, almost as if they were hissing at me. The voice seemed like it was coming… From above. I looked up and there it was. The shadow. Looking down upon me and getting closer and closer. I couldn't move a finger and my heart started racing again. The shadow's arm reached for mine and this time, I let it grab it. I was now determined. I'm going to do this and save Jake and my mom. I looked at the shadow which was now going for my hand with its other arm. While my other hand was still free, I reached for the Peter Pan book on my desk. It now lifted me up and we flew out the window. I was looking down at my small town, all covered in snow and Christmas lights. We were now extremely high now and I was getting a bit sick. I felt knots in my stomach and felt like I was going to throw up but instead I just passed out.

* * *

I woke up on the ground with my face towards the sky. Well you couldn't exactly see the sky, just really tall trees. It seemed to be I was in a forest. I got up and tried to remove the dirt from my pajamas with my hands but it didn't seem to work so I just let it be. I noticed there wasn't any snow which was odd since it's winter so that was kind of surprising for me. I seemed to be alone here since I couldn't see anyone or hear anything. This was strange, and quiet.

''Hello? Can anyone hear me!?'' I shouted. I immediately regretted that decision. I heard branches breaking and the sound was getting closer and I just kept stepping back until my back seemed to reach a tree. I was going to hide behind trees but they're not really big so they wouldn't even cover my whole body, ugh. There was no point, I had to deal with whatever was coming my way. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst.

''Oh?'' I hear someone say. I opened my eyes. ''What?'' he asked, looking surprised as he was looking at me. Maybe because I was in my pajamas, covered in dirt and in a forest, he's probably thinking I'm a psycho or something.

''What?'' I repeated. ''Never seen a girl before?'' I tried to sound confident and nonchalant.

The tall boy with blonde hair just kept looking at me. ''What's your name?'' he finally asked.

''Umm, Alice.'' I hesitated for a bit. I don't know if it was a smart decision to tell him my name, I should've probably told him a fake one but what's done is done.

''Hmm interesting. When AND how did you exactly get to Neverland?'' he asked again.

''What the hell's with all the quest-,'' I stopped. ''D-did you just say Never-Neverland!?''

He made a step back and his eyes widened. I had suspicions about him, could he be lying? I mean, Neverland is just a place in a freaking book. It's fictional. It's not real.

''Yes. Neverland. Have you never heard of it before?'' he looked at me as if I just told him water is wet. I smirked and decided to just roll with it until I find out what's REALLY going on, this was just too insane to believe.

''Of course I have idiot,'' I say even though I regretted calling him an idiot even if it was just out of fun, like we just met each other five minutes ago. The boy looked insulted and it even made me feel worse. Ah.

''What have I done to make you think of me as an idiot?'' he said looking down. I said it was just a joke and that he shouldn't take me seriously, it's just an expression and he looked up to me again.

''I'm Felix by the way, and I still want an apology.''

''Okay Felix. I'm sorry, please accept my sincerest apologizes,'' I smiled.

''From…?'' he continued. ''Alice,'' I finished.

He complimented my name, I think, saying it's funny because it has the word lice in it. Funny is a compliment right? I laughed. I liked Felix. He suddenly reached for my hand and started pulling me in another direction.

''Hey where are you taking me? I can walk you know!'' I say.

''I'm taking you to meet my, I mean, our leader. The king of this island. The king of Neverland. All visitors must visit him first,'' he says.

''Our?'' I ask. ''What do you mean our? No one is MY leader.''

Then I thought about the book and remembered the Lost Boys. _Oh right_, I say under my breath.

''So you're taking me to meet Peter Pan, am I right?'' I ask again.

''Yeah tha- wait, you know him?'' he looked surprise.

''You could say so,'' I reply. I was actually excited about meeting my favorite character of all time. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. While me and Felix were walking, I remembered the reason why I came here.

''Hey,'' I say. He stops and looks at me. ''Have you perhaps, um, seen a boy around your age with dark hair or a woman with hair like mine, except shorter?''

He stays quiet for a bit then answers: ''If another boy is on this island, Pan must surely know about it, he knows everything about Neverland. As for the woman, I'm not exactly sure, Pan NEVER allows adults here, the only grown men here are the pirates and we have a truce with them.''

I thank him and we continue with our path. We soon arrive to a big camp with a big campfire in the center with boys dancing around it. Felix tells me to stay here and walks over to one of the boys. I watch him as he approaches the one with the dark green clothes and who's playing the pipes. Or just pretends to, since I can't exactly hear any music. They talk for a while and then I see Felix pointing at me. The boy's blue eyes look at me and that's when I realized.

That must be Peter Pan.


	4. The Arrival

**I'll try to update more now and thanks to everyone who's reading this :)**

* * *

I couldn't think for a moment. Oh my god. That's Peter Pan. My favorite character of all time. I held onto my book tighter and sighed to relax myself since I wanted to run up to him and scream. I felt really stupid since I don't even know if all of this is even legit. It's probably a dream or something. Then he I saw Peter lift up in the air and he was literally FLYING over to me. _Oh my MY GOD. _I wanted to believe in him so I decided it's real. _IT'S REAL. IT'S REAL._

''Is walking too mainstream for you?'' I tried to sound calm and smiled. He looked at me as if he just witnessed seeing a troll for the first time. I tried to look cool but I was anxious for his reply.

''Is that supposed to be funny or something?'' he coldly said. _Ouch._ I looked behind him to see Felix running over to us. He introduced me and ALSO mentioned the fact I have the word lice in my name. Peter smiled and asked: ''You don't actually have lice though right?''

''No, of course not,'' I politely said. What the hell? What kind of person would even ask that kind of question? I smiled at Felix and looked back at Peter. I wanted to continue this conversation with him but I had no idea on what to say. My thoughts were suddenly cut off by Felix.

''Alice says she knows you. Well, kind of.''

''Oh really?'' Peter smirked. ''How so?''

''I've read about you. You're really popular there, uh – on Earth. Lots of kids love you and you even have a movie! Two, I think.''

''Read? There are stories about me already?'' he said, his smirk remaining on his face. ''I'm just that legendary huh?''

I now realized I have the book about him in my hand actually, so I showed him the cover and he seemed to observe it very quickly.

''I look nothing like THAT. Do I look like I have red hair to you?'' he looked at Felix and he looked at his brown hair. ''No,'' he replied.

''What story does it tell?'' he asks me. I wanted to say _your story, dumbass_ but I then again I wouldn't want to make the same mistake as I did with Felix. Plus, I never actually thought I'd want to say something like that to Peter Pan. Oh my god, what's wrong with me?

''Well it's about how you take Wendy and her broth-''

''Wendy?'' he cut me off.

''Wendy,'' I confirm.

''Yes, well continue.''

''It's about how you take Wendy and her brothers,'' I start again, ''to Neverland because you love her stories. She become's the Lost Boys' new mother and later her and the Lost Boys get captured by pirates but you save them and them bring them back home. I'm such a big fan of this book and you!''

Peter looked kind of surprised actually. Felix was looking at me like he was expecting more of the story.

''According to the look on your face I'm assuming the story is false?'' I ask after a bit, hoping I'll get the answer that it's not false.

''Some of it is true, some is not,'' he finally answered.

''Oh?'' I ask. ''What isn't true?''

Peter just turned around, pulled out his pipes and started ''playing'' the music again. He didn't say a single word. Wow. Rude. I looked at Felix expecting he'll tell me the answers I didn't get.

''Sorry about that. He doesn't like talking about Wendy very much or her brothers,'' he says.

''What happened to her brothers?'' I ask.

''No,'' he says looking no longer at me, but at the ground. ''He killed them.''

''He WHAT?'' I almost shout which turns a few of the other boys' heads around. ''What do you mean KILLED them? What did they do?''

''Listen I can't tell you that kind of stuff, plus you just got here and no one even knows you, so why would I tell you anything?'' he says, still looking at the ground.

''Well you kind of did tell me quite A LOT of stu-''

''No I didn't,'' he cuts me off. ''I only told you about Wendy's brothers. Nothing else.''

Realizing he's right, I shut up. I felt like someone just slapped me with a whip in the face. Peter Pan, a murderer? My childhood is now officially ruined. Great. Felix grabbed my hand and started to drag me somewhere else now. This seems to be a really annoying habit of his.

''Where are you taking me NOW?'' I ask.

''To your, well actually my tree house. We don't have any more tree houses since we don't have visitors, you know. And Pan said you can stay here – I talked to him.''

''What? Peter said that? How is he even sure he can trust me? You said it yourself, no one here knows me,'' I ask with a hint of surprise in my voice.

''Yes, but I trust Pan and I'll obey his orders,'' he says.

What the hell is Peter Pan's plan with me? I must say, I found it a bit exciting actually, you know, being in Neverland in PETER PAN'S CAMP! I also felt kind of relieved that I didn't get my own tree house since I'd be scared so I'm really glad I have Felix with me. He kind of reminds me of Jake to be honest. _Oh my god_. JAKE. I completely forgot about him! AND my mom!

''Hey Felix?''

''Yeah?''

''Um can you take me to Peter? I want to talk to him about something,'' I say.

''Listen, it's late and Pan doesn't want to be disturbed at night so can't you just wait until tomorrow?''

I could tell I was annoying him. I nodded and we continued to the tree house.

* * *

The tree house was small and looked cosy. I noticed there was a bed and I didn't even think – I just threw myself on it.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH it's so soft!'' I giggle, turning myself around in the bed. ''Can I sleep here, pretty please?''

''Alice,'' Felix says, ''that's my bed. You can't sleep there.''

''Asshole,'' I respond and stick my tongue out at him. ''So where DO I sleep?''

Felix looks around the room like four times and he comes to the realization that there are no more beds. Guess this plan wasn't really thought out. He then looks at me like a scared child and it actually kind of entertained me. It was so funny.

''What's the matter Felix? Are you afraid of sleeping in the same bed with a girl?'' I tease him.

''No,'' he says, ''shut up.''

I smile and think about the times me and Jake had sleepovers. We always slept in the same bed together for some reason. I look up at the ceiling. Since I was already wearing my pajamas, I threw my book on the ground and covered myself with the blanket. I was so tired, I felt like I could sleep for a year. I move to the right side of the bed and turned my face towards the left one. I saw Felix taking his shirt off and I quickly covered my eyes.

''WHOA THERE! What are you doing?'' I ask, still covering my eyes.

''What's the matter Alice? Never seen a guy shirtless before?'' The irony.

''Well actually, NO,'' I say and turn away from him so my back was facing him now.

''Interesting. I would have thought a pretty girl like you would have alre-''

''Nope, please stop,'' I feel myself blushing. _Oh god._ He just called me pretty. _Oh god_. He's a pervert.

''Well I always sleep with my shirt off because these clothes are pretty hot you know,'' he explains.

I feel his weight pressing on the bed. I'm really glad he had a big bed and I could keep my distance. I don't want to touch his naked skin oh my god. I wanted him to ask him why doesn't he just wear pajamas or something but then I realized there aren't exactly many stores (in fact, none at all) here in Neverland.

''So like what,'' I start the conversation, ''you sleep naked?''

''Not tonight,'' he responds.

''Oh.'' I say, ''I should probably wish you good night then.''

''If you want.''

''Good night,'' I say, not sure by what he exactly meant by that. I noticed he didn't respond for a while so I say good night again but nope, nothing. I wondered if he was already asleep but isn't it kind of impossible for humans to fall asleep THIS fast? So I turned around and he was staring at me.

''Felix?'' I say, the sound of my voice mixed with laughter, ''are you okay?''

''I'm more than okay,'' he says.

''OH MY GOD YOU PERVERT.'' I smiled, not know whether to take him seriously.

''Not exactly, you see, I'm just not used to girls in my bed.''

''So you're gay?'' I ask wondering if he'll understand the joke. I start laughing like crazy and my head falls back on the pillow.

My laughter is interrupted by his voice, saying he doesn't understand. He's kind of adorable. I smiled and say to forget it.

''I like your laugh,'' he says, ''it's extremely loud.''

''Am I supposed to be offended or?''

He then turns away from me which made me now look at his back. What's the deal with the Lost Boys and turning away? Geez. Talk about rude. I turn away from him as well, so our backs were now facing each other.

''Good night,'' I hear him say after a while. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

''Well well well, what do we have here?''

I'm slowly waking up from my sleep and trying to see who's the person who asked that question. After a while, I figure it's Peter Pan. What does he mean by- OH RIGHT. Me and Felix. In the same bed. Him shirtless. Crap…

''It's not what it looks like. There wasn't another bed and he doesn't own pajamas so,'' I say to him.

Felix seems to still be sleeping. I grab him shoulder and shake him a bit and his eyes burst open after he recognizes and acknowledges Peter's presence in the room.

''Good morning Felix,'' Peter says with a blank face. ''Seems like you had fun last night huh?''

''I already told you, we were NOT having sex or anything like that, for the love of god!''

''Good,'' Peter said. ''Now hurry up and get dressed now. I'll be waiting outside.''

''Wait!'' I shout. He turned around.

''I don't have any clothes you know,'' I said giving him a _wtf_ face.

''Oh,'' he said, ''I'll just tell my shadow to bring you some from your world.''

''Wait, YOUR shadow? The one that took my best friend Jake, my mom AND me!?'' I basically scream at his face.

''I have no idea about your mother but the shadow, and yes, indeed it was my shadow, did bring back a nameless boy. But you can't see him now. Maybe later.''

''What the HELL do you mean later? Take me to him right now! I want to see him NOW! Do you understand Pan?'' I was pissed off about the fact that Jake and I might be just a short distance away and I didn't even know about it.

Peter now flew so quickly to me, I was afraid he was going to kill me. I couldn't underestimate him.

''NO ONE gives ME orders, lassie. Nobody. Do YOU understand?'' he hissed at me. I wasn't exactly in the position to be fighting with him since he might be the only one who can tell me where Jake is.

I swallowed and nodded. Maybe I could just trick Felix into finding out Jake's location for me. Peter landed back on the ground and headed outside. I was so pissed at him and I couldn't show it. So much for the hero of my childhood.

''You can borrow my clothes if you want,'' Felix suggests. I smile and thank him. He goes over to a branch which had all of his clothes on it and points at them. I guess he wants me to pick. I chose a pair of boots, some weird dark green pants and he didn't exactly have a shirt that I liked. They were all too baggy and strange smelling.

''What if I just tear off the long sleeves from your top?'' he asks.

''Yeah, that would be gre-'' I stop when I realize I would have to take my top off in order for him to do that. I stepped back and asked if he had some scissors, even though I knew he probably doesn't but you know, there's still a chance.

''Nope. Only my knife and I think you could get hurt, so that's not really a safe option. C'mon stop being so childish Alice, I won't look, I promise.''

I look at him for a bit then he turns around. I take off my top and throw it over his shoulders. After he makes my long sleeves now short, he throws them over his shoulders back to me. And he didn't look back a single time, just like he promised. I try it on and the sleeves are a bit rough now with some strings sticking out but it doesn't really bother me.

''Let's go outside now, Pan's been waiting quite a while now and he's probably angry,'' Felix says. I could tell he was terrified of Peter just by the way he talks about him, and with him.

I follow him outside and there stood Pan and a wooden cage behind him. I couldn't exactly tell who was in that cage since it was surrounded by leaves and plants all around it, until I heard a familiar voice.

''Let me out! Please! Just let me out!''

''_Jake!?''_


	5. The Cage

**Pardon for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. It was written quickly and I didn't have the energy to correct it oh well. Here's chapter 6 and I won't be updating much next week since I have exams so I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

''OH MY GOD JAKE!'' I basically scream and throw myself at the cage. I was trying to find a way to open the door and reach for Jake but Peter grabbed me so I couldn't be close to him anymore.

''NO PETER! LET ME GO! JAKE!'' I kept saying. I was screaming and looking hopelessly at Jake in the cage with tears streaming down my face. I stopped screaming as soon as I felt a strong pain hit my face. I fell to the ground realizing Peter had just punched me.

''Alice!'' Felix and Jake said in unison but only one of them could actually help me so Felix ran to me and started asking me if I was okay. I was no longer crying. I was furious and looking at Peter with extreme rage, I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

''I'm so glad you finally shut up! I was getting tired of your screams, are you blind to not see that he is okay?'' Peter said.

''Okay? OKAY? He's in a CAGE! A freaking cage like some freaking animal! He's a human being, you can't do things like that you freaking MORON! How can I be sure of what else you might have done to him? How can I know you haven't done him any harm? Let him out of this freaking cage this instant!'' I shout at him.

Peter walked closer to me and even though I wanted to step back, I didn't. I tried to convince myself I was not scared.

''I thought we had a conversation on this already, haven't we Alice? Did you not understand that I don't take orders from anyone?'' he said, ''And I want y-''

''NO,'' I cut him off, ''why do you need him for? What use is he to you? Just let him go! Let him go!''

Peter was looking at me like he wanted to kill me. There was such rage in his eyes but I stood my place and whatever happens, happens. I'm not letting Jake be in that cage anymore.

''The shadow took him because I told it so. It couldn't bring you back so if it took one of the people that matter to you then you'd come to Neverland to rescue him. Your _Jake_, did I get his name right?'' he said with a smile. It was obvious he was enjoying my suffering. ''I'm not letting him go just yet, there are some things that you still need to do.''

''What are you talking about? You're using Jake to blackmail me? For what?'' I was getting teary eyed.

''You shall soon see lassie,'' his final words were before he flew away.

I ran to the cage where Jake was and continued to search for a way to get him out of there.

''Alice! Are you okay? I'm so sorry this happened!'' Jake started apologizing.

''It's okay Jake, it's not your fault. I'M sorry for getting you into this.''

''By the way, don't bother,'' Felix said behind me, ''he locks up his cages with magic and spells that only he understands and knows. You'll never get him out.''

I suddenly broke down and the fact that Jake was so close to me and I couldn't do anything to help him just broke me.

''It's okay Alice. We'll find a way to escape,'' I hear Jake's voice. He always somehow made me feel better no matter how sad I was.

I smiled and looked at Felix waiting for him to say something.

''C'mon, get up and I'll give you a tour of Neverland,'' he then says.

''No. I want to stay here. With Jake.''

''You know, Pan only left his cage there so he could see you have a break down. He knows you're weak.''

''No he doesn't. He just knows my weaknesses.'' I look at Jake.

* * *

''Hey Jake! I brought the Peter Pan book with me if you want to read it. It's in the tree house right now but I can go get it,'' I smile.

''Thanks but I don't think I want to see anything related to Peter Pan ever again in my life,'' he laughs.

''Yeah we should totally burn that book when we get back.''

''I agree Alice.''

I was deciding if it was a good idea to tell him that my mom went missing too. But then I really didn't have to because of Jake's curiosity.

''Did you just leave home Alice? Your mom must be worried sick! What if she calls the police? Everyone will think we ran away together or something oh my god,'' his tone was sarcastic.

''She kind of went missing too. I couldn't find her two nights before I came here. Peter says he doesn't know anything about it but I doubt it. I don't trust him.''

''What did he say?''

''That the shadow, yes – HIS shadow, only brought back a boy, which is you and no one else.''

''Don't believe him Alice. And don't underestimate him. Who knows what he might be capable of, I just want you to be safe.''

I smile. ''Felix told me he killed Wendy's brothers.''

I hear him inhale very loudly almost as he were gasping.

''Oh my god. But what happened with Wendy?''

I look to Felix, expecting him to give me the answer.

''Listen Alice, I told you before, I can't tell you stuff like that. You know why. Especially not in front of him.''

I understood since he was terrified of Peter. Everyone is. And it didn't surprise me why. He's a monster.

''Can you go get your book Alice?'' Felix asked. I didn't know why but I got up and went to the tree house to get it anyway.

* * *

When I returned with the book, I handed it to Felix and he asked me to read it out loud.

''Can't you read?'' I ask him, hoping I didn't sound judging.

''No,'' he answered and shook his head. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and opened to book and began reading.

Between chapters I would look up to see Felix's face and the expressions he had. Most of them were like _what_ and _oh my god_ and _wtf_. He was so cute. I wondered if Jake was listening as well or was he curling up in the corner and covering his ears.

When I finished with the story, I heard Jake laughing very loudly. Soon after, Felix and me smiled.

''You two have a similar laugh,'' he said smiling even wider.

Oh god, Felix was such a kind person. It's such a shame he has to spent the eternity of his life here, with _him. _He was the exact opposite of Peter Pan.

''Whoever wrote that story, clearly hasn't met Peter Pan,'' he continues.

''CLEARLY,'' Jake finishes and we all start laughing harder.

After a while, I stopped and looked at Felix with a serious look.

''Felix?''

''Yes Alice?''

''Well in the book it says that he took Wendy and her brothers home but since he already told me that some of the story isn't true and _you_ told me that he killed her brothers and you also can't tell me what happened with Wendy but I'm still asking you this one thing. Please tell me, did he kill her as well or did he actually take her home?''

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

''No,'' Felix finally says, ''he didn't kill her nor did he take her home.''

''Then what happened?'' I hear Jake ask.

''She escaped. And nobody knows how. When she heard Pan killed her brothers she was frightened and hated him. But Pan didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay because he loved her. And the only thing he was scared of at that time was her leaving him,'' Felix answers.

''But if he loved her, why did he kill her brothers?'' I ask.

''He wanted her to be afraid of him so she'll do anything he wants, which means staying with him on the island. As you can tell, it did not work and,''

He pauses for a second. He just realized what he had just told us.

''I should NOT have told you this!'' he got up and started walking up and down, grabbing his face. ''He's going to kill me!'' he kept saying.

I got up and grabbed his hands and took them away from his face, instead I grabbed his face.

''It's alright Felix, he's not even here. He didn't even hear you,'' I try to calm him down.

''No you don't understand! He's always _there_, he can always see you or hear you and I'm-'' he started shaking and I hugged him.

''I won't let him hurt you Felix. I promise.'' I felt his tears fall down my cheek and my shoulder. He stopped shaking after a while. We just stood there, my arms around his body. Silent.

''Hey guys are you okay?'' I hear Jake say after a few seconds.

I break the hug. ''Yeah we're okay,'' I say. ''Don't worry.''

''You know, it's going to be dark soon so we should probably head back to the tree house,'' Felix says.

''What about Jake? We can't just leave him here, it's so cold outside!''

''The other Lost Boys will come for his cage after, don't worry. They won't hurt him so relax.''

''Not after I heard about what was the cause behind Peter's action of killing Wendy's brothers! How can you expect me to relax? How will I know he's okay?''

''I'll keep you updated with him and you will see him again. Please calm down Alice,'' he says reaching for my shoulder.

I nodded and we headed back to the tree house. I didn't even want to change nor did I have the energy so I just threw myself on the bed and tried to fall asleep. I saw Jake today, that's good. Now all I need to know now is where is my mom and what happened to her.

I saw Felix heading out and wondered why, since he was the one that suggested that we head back to the tree house.

''Hey where are you going?'' I ask.

''I'll be right back, you don't have to worry.''

And he was. He was gone for not even three minutes. He came back with what seemed to be a hammock in his hands.

''Oh?'' I ask a bit surprised.

''Just wanted to give you a little space. I remember how much you loved this bed when you saw it, so I decided you can have it all to yourself. For now.''

I was a bit disappointed to be honest, I was looking forward for us sleeping in the same bed again but on the plus side, I do have this bed all to myself now!

''Thanks Felix!'' I smile.

''Try to get a good night sleep tonight, you need to be well rested for tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow? What's gonna happen tomorrow?''


	6. The Heart

**Finally the week is over and I could finally write this! Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up way ahead of Felix. I got up and stared at Felix sleeping for a while. He looked so peaceful that I wanted to get a closer look. I stepped closer to him so I was touching his hammock and looking down at his face. I only got to look at him for a few seconds before his eyes suddenly burst open.

''I could literally feel you staring at me Alice,'' Felix says laughing.

I felt so embarrassed and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

''I… I didn't know you were awake,'' I said turning away from him.

I could hear Felix laugh behind me.

''Oh my god stop laughing already,'' I was blushing like crazy and didn't want him to see me and covered my face with my hands, even though I was facing the other way.

Felix didn't stop laughing, he only started laughing louder.

''Anyways,'' I say, ''that thing you said yesterday.''

''What thing?'' he asks, finally stopping with his insane laughter.

''You said I needed to be well rested for tomorrow. Today, I mean. What did you mean by that?''

''Pan said that he'll need you for something. He didn't tell me what but I'm assuming it's something important since he didn't even tell me about it. ''

I turn to him now and the look on his face was weird. He was keeping something from me. I'm sure of it. Maybe when I'll see Peter I'll confront him about Jake again.

''Alright, take me to him.''

''No, not yet. It's not the right time. I'll take you to him when it is,'' he says with a serious expression.

''So what will we do until then? Can we visit Jake again?''

''The Lost Boys already took his cage. I don't know when you'll be able to see him again,'' he says looking down, ''is Jake your boyfriend Alice?''

''No, he's just my best friend,'' I laugh. Even thinking of Jake in that kind of way is silly and just ludicrous.

''But do you have feelings for him?''

''No. No I don't.''

''You sure seemed like you were in love with him yesterday. It's clear that he means a lot to you.''

''Of course he does, he's my best friend. And I DO love him,'' Felix now looks up to me, ''but not in THAT way. I love him like a friend.''

I smile at him but his face still had a blank expression.

''Why do you even care if I have feelings for Jake?''

''So you DO?'' he raises his eyebrow.

''No, that's not what I said Felix, oh god stop twisting my words!'' I laugh, ''I said, IF. _If,_ Felix.''

''If,'' he repeats.

''Stop avoiding my question. Answer.''

''I was just asking a simple question Alice. Calm down, I'm not in love with you.''

''I am calm idiot,'' I say smiling. ''But I don't believe that last part.''

''What? What part?''

''You said you aren't in love with me. I don't believe that.''

''Oh really? Why?'' he says laughing.

''You just seem really concerned about my feelings for Jake.''

''And that means I'm in love with you huh?'' he says raising an eyebrow, ''girls' logic.''

''So you aren't?''

He hesitates for a bit. ''No.''

I grab his face, pull myself closer to him and press my lips on his. His lips feel hard at first as if he didn't want to kiss me back but after a moment, he starts moving his lips against mine. I pulled myself even closer against him so my chest was touching his. I could feel his heart racing and I'm pretty sure he could hear mine as well. After a while we pulled out of the kiss and I pressed my forehead against his.

''You wanna say that again?'' I smile.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

_They should be here by now._ _Felix said he'd bring her_.

I was completely out of my mind and impatient. Alice should've been her by now. I told Felix to bring her as soon as possible, and yet, she's not here.

I decided I'm going to their tree house and drag her here if I have to, when they suddenly walked through the door of my tree house.

''Here. I brought her, just as you wished,'' Felix said.

''A bit late, don't you think?''

Felix stepped back and I was looking at Alice now. She seemed to be looking at me with disgust.

''Felix, leave us alone now. I'll bring her back.''

He now walked out and I started to get closer to Alice.

''What's wrong lassie? You have an interesting look on your face.''

''Don't ask questions you already know the answer to.''

I was walking around her and stopped behind her back. ''I need something of yours.''

''My best friend? I think you already have him and I wa-''

''No, we aren't talking about Jake Alice, he's the least of my concerns. What I want is something else. Something only you can give me.''

''Well considering what you've done to me in the past time, I sure doubt I'll give it to you.''

I laughed. ''You don't even know what object I'm speaking of.''

''Whatever, I'm not interested. I have nothing with me except for my book and I doubt you want that since it means nothing to you and so does Jake so ca-''

''ENOUGH ABOUT JAKE ALREADY. HE'S HERE BECAUSE OF YOU. MY SHADOW BROUGHT HIM HERE BECAUSE OF YOU. HOW ELSE COULD I GET YOU HERE? I NEEDED YOU TO BE HERE.''

''Why? That doesn't even make any sense! Jake has nothing to do with this,'' she says tearing up, ''Why do you need me so bad?''

''_Your heart_.''

''My what?''

''Your heart,'' I repeat. ''I need it.''

''Excuse me? Are you insane? Why do you even NEED my heart and what makes you think I'll just give it to you dumbass?''

''Well you see lassie, I need the heart of the truest believer. And because you _believe_, you're the lucky owner of that very special heart.''

''What the hell? What do you intend to do with it?'' she says taking a step back. I could tell she was terrified.

''Do you really think I'm that stupid to tell you? And I really doubt you _won't_ give it to me since I have something orshould I say _someone_ who you care about?''

''_Jake_,'' she says under her breath. ''I swear to god if you hurt him or even _think_ of such a thing, I'm ready to fight you till death.''

I started laughing thinking she couldn't possibly be serious. She wouldn't stand a chance against me.

''Sure lassie. Of course you would. I'll be right here waiting.''

''Why wait? Why not just start now?''

She pushes herself into me and tries to punch me but I block her and grab both her hands. Because she is weaker than me, she isn't able to fight back.

''Did you really think this could work Alice? Pathetic indeed,'' I smile, knowing how angry I was making her.

''I'm willing to do it again if it means I'll distract you from Jake. This isn't any of his business. Let him go!''

''Hm, you know what? I'll give you some time to consider this. Either you give me your heart or I kill Jake. Your choice.''

''That's called blackmailing you heartless idiot!''

''Watch your words. But you don't have to answer me right now, you know. As I said, I'll give you time and you can decide. Now let me take you back to Felix alright lassie?'' I smile already knowing her decision. She'll never pick anything or anyone over Jake including herself.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Me and Peter walk through the entrance of mine and Felix's tree house and see Felix just hanging in his hammock.

''Alice! You're back!'' he says.

''Yeah, I am,'' I reply.

Peter looks at me with a smirk and then leaves. I was so screwed.

''Hey what's wrong?'' Felix got up, walked over to me and hugged me.

''Peter said he,'' I hesitate for a bit, deciding if I should tell him.

''Peter said he needs the heart of the truest believer and he's sure I have it. Probably because of the book, which is true. I believed in him since I was little. And I don't know what he needs it for. I don't want to give it to him but if I don't he said he'll kill Jake.''

''Alice,'' Felix says.

I start crying and hug him tighter. Even though his arms make me feel somehow safer, I couldn't get rid of this awful feeling.

''Run Alice,'' he says after a bit.

''What? I thought you said Peter knows everything that's going on in Neverland. He'd know where I am.''

''No,'' he says, ''remember when I told you that Wendy somehow escaped? I helped her. I told her to go to Tinkerbell and she'll help her. I'm sure she'll help you too. She's against Pan and I bet she wouldn't mind you staying with her for a bit. While you're there, you can figure out a plan to save Jake and get out of Neverland.''

''Felix, what about you?'' I stop crying. ''Come with me. Come with me back to Earth. You can stay with me and my mo-''

I stop. I suddenly realized I still have no clue where my mom is.

''_My mom, Felix_.''

''Tinkerbell can help you with that too. If you have something that belongs to her though, otherwise the magic won't work.''

''Well those pajamas I came here with originally belonged to her so I guess I do have something that's hers.''

''See? Everything will work out just great for you,'' he smiles.

He has such a wonderful and bright smile. It made me feel safe and secure, so I smile back.

''I promise I'll come back for you Felix. You're coming back with me and I don't care what you have to say.''

He doesn't say anything, but I feel his arms around me getting tighter and his lips on my forehead.

''Wait,'' I say, ''what will Peter do after he'll notice I'm gone? What will he do to you?''

''I'll just say you managed to escape somehow while I was sleeping. Don't worry, I'll be alright,'' he says with a smile which convinced me.

He pulls out of the hug and grabs my or should I say, _my mom_'s pajamas and tells me the way to Tinkerbell's.

''Thank you so much Felix,'' I thank him and give him one last hug.

''Be careful,'' is what he says in return.

After I turn around, I feel a tear stream down my cheek because I know that's the last time I'll see him in a while.


	7. The Divulge

**I am SOOO sorry for being this late. But during the winter break I'll be able to upload a lot more often so thanks for everyone's patience :)**

* * *

I nearly got lost on the way to Tinkerbell's. There were branches everywhere and I was afraid someone could hear me even when I was far away from the camp. I just kept on walking, not knowing where I was going since everything Felix told me just kind of slipped out of my head. The island can't be that big, I'll find her somehow right? Even though I tried to calm myself, I was still panicking like crazy. I started to run and tripped over a branch laying on the ground.

''Ouch god damn it,'' I quietly whisper to myself.

''Hey are you okay?'' I hear a voice near me. _Oh crap,_ I thought. In panic I first thought it was Peter and he caught me but he would never say anything like that, but then I realized it was a female voice. I looked up and there stood a woman in green clothes, kind eyes and blonde messy hair in a bun.

''Who are you?'' I asked her without answering her question.

''I think I should be the one asking _you_ that question. I never seen you on the island before,'' she smiled and offered me her hand since I was still on the ground in pain. I took it and stood up. Even when I was standing still she wouldn't let go of my hand. Her eyes were piercing into mine and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. After a few seconds of staring she kind of started to look very familiar.

''Tinkerbell?'' I said squinting my eyes. I was almost sure it was her, I just needed a confirmation from her. I'm sure I couldn't forget characters from my favorite story.

Still holding my hand she suddenly tightened the grip and pulled me into a hug. I guess that's her confirming what I just said.

''Wait, aren't you going to ask me how do I know your name or something?'' I asked her, still trapped in her arms. She simply shook her head.

''The way you seemed so helpless and fragile when I saw you, I really doubt you could mean me harm, besides, it's been a long time since there was a girl in Neverland and you know, it's really lonely sometimes,'' she smiled. ''How did you get here anyway?''

''Actually I've been here a few days already, at Peter's camp. His shadow kidnapped my best friend Jake and that's the only reason I'm here. So I was kind of wondering if you could help me,'' I said.

''Getting your best friend back?''

''And I kind of have a feeling my mom is here as well even though I've been told otherwise, I have these pajamas which belonged to her because Felix, my friend, said it could help locating her and I'm just really tired of being here. I just want to get Jake and my mom back and leave. Please,'' I say the last word with a tear streaming down my cheek. Since I was taller than Tinkerbell, I'm pretty sure she could feel it drop on her head.

She let me go, broke the hug and grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. ''Listen…'' she looked at me waiting to continue her sentence.

''Alice.''

''Listen Alice, I am extremely sorry for everything that has happened to you, I truly am. I can't fix your problems but I will help you find your mom. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about your friend, I'm really sorry. Pan would kill me if I ever got near his camp or tried to get in the way of his plans. He let me go the first time, but I'm not sure if he would be so merciful the second time.''

Ha, Peter Pan merciful? I laughed in my mind.

''Wait, what do you mean second time? You already-''

''Yes,'' she cut me off, ''I once helped someone, a girl your age escape Neverland. But that was a really long time ago. Peter doesn't trust me ever since and wanted to strip away my shadow but I offered him my wings in trade for my life. He took them and then banished me to this side of the island.''

''Wendy?'' I ask.

''Yes, her. You've heard of her?'' she asks suspiciously.

''Felix told me something about her,'' I say even though I've heard way more.

She simply nods. ''You know, she recently came back. She's living with me.''

''What? Why? Why would she _ever_ come back?''

''Why don't you come with me back to my cave and you can ask her herself?'' she smiles.

''So I can stay with you?''

''Of course Alice.''

''Thank you so much, Tinkerbell,'' I smile.

* * *

We walk for a short time and then we finally arrive at a small cave. The entrance to it is covered with branches and I could see fire light coming from the inside of the cave.

She moves the branches of the way and walks in. ''I hope you don't mind company Wendy.'' she says to her.

As I walk in, I see my mom sitting on the floor.

''Mom!?'' I shout.

''Alice!'' my mom shoots right up and runs to me. I feel her arms wrap around my waist. I return the hug and we stand there hugging for a few seconds. I didn't want to let go. She eventually did.

''Alice! What in the world are you doing here!?'' she asks with anger in her voice.

''I came here to rescue Jake! And I thought the shadow took you as well since you were GONE mom, GONE. Without an explanation, without a reason, without ANYTHING. I thought something happened to you!''

''As you can see I'm fine! I came back here to rescue Jake for you because I am your mother after all and I care about you.''

''And you couldn't even TELL me!? I was worried sick!'' I shout.

''Well what could I have told you? That I'm going to fly away to Neverland?''

''You could've lied,'' I silently reply.

''Wendy's your mother?'' Tinkerbell cuts us off. I look at my mom with so much anger in my eyes, thinking why she would keep this away from me, after all I have a freaking book with her as one of the main characters!

''Them having the same name doesn't mean they're the same person,'' I say with a bit hope, it's not true.

''I'm sorry Alice but I _had_ to keep it a secret. The shadow would've taken you away if Peter found out where I was and you were my daughter.''

''But it did take me away! Besides how would he even know where you are? I thought you escaped.''

''I did,'' she hesitates a bit, ''but even though I'm not scared of Peter anymore, I'm scared of losing you and I just couldn't take the chance, and even if I did tell you I really doubt you'd believe me anyway.''

I nod in confirmation. She was right. I wouldn't have.

''So John and Michael? He killed your brothers? My uncles?''

She nods. ''Yes Alice.''

''So you aren't here for Jake, you're here to revenge your brothers?''

''No,'' she says, ''I'm here for both. Once I'd kill Peter, I'd set Jake free and Tinkerbell would've helped me get back to the real world. She did it before, she can do it again right?'' she looks in Tinkerbell's direction and she simply nods and puts her lips in a straight line.

''So you're planning to kill him?'' I ask with a surprised tone.

''There are no apologies for killing family. None.''

I agreed with her. I considered Jake kind of like my brother and if Peter killed him, I'd chop off his head. ''How are you planning to do that?''

''Peter's powers are fading. He's getting weaker. His youth is fading away and he will soon be weak enough to kill. Unless he gets the heart of the truest believer-''

When I hear those words I kind of just snapped. ''What would've happened if he got the heart of the truest believer?''

''He'd become immortal. Unstoppable. He couldn't be killed and that's what I'm afraid of.''

''That's why you hated the book so much,'' I say, ''because you didn't want me to believe. I was so attached to this story, you were scared for me. That's why you threw it away. It all makes sense now. But why didn't you take the book away from me as a kid? You even _gave_ it to me!''

''You were a child, and I didn't think you'd grow so attached. And I did _not_ give it to you dummy. I didn't even think you'll like it. I saw the name on the cover and bought it because of the memories, and _then_ you just took it from me.''

I wanted to tell my mom what Peter told me in his tree house. How he wanted me to give him my heart and how he threatened me he'll kill Jake if I don't. I wonder if Peter's already found out I'm gone yet. I was afraid he was going to harm Felix, and that thought made me nervous.

My mom seemed to notice I was upset since she started to stroke my hair. ''It's going to be alright kid,'' she smiled. Ugh, _mom_. No, it's not.

''No mom. It won't. Because Peter told me I have the heart of the truest believer and if I don't give it to him, he'll kill Jake!''

My mom certainly wasn't smiling anymore. Tinkerbell just stood there with an open mouth.

''He could be lying,'' Tink tried to comfort me. I could hear her shaky voice and saw how she was trembling. She didn't believe what she was saying even though she tried to cover it.

''Yes!'' my mom suddenly says, ''it could all be a trick! He just wants you to think so because you're my daughter! He's trying to harm me not you!''

''Mom… He doesn't even know you're on the island,'' I could hear the pain in her voice and how she was trying to stop herself from crying. After I said that sentence she hugged me tight again, tighter and tighter. I felt her tears down my cheek and her whispering repeatable apologies in my ear. I hugged her back with the same amount of force and started crying as well.

My mom suddenly breaks the hug again and wipes away her and mine tears with her thumb. ''It's going to be alright. You won't give him your heart. We'll kill him and then rescue Jake following my original plan. He can't blackmail you with Jake when you're not even near him. We'll rescue Jake and we'll get off this island, I promise.''

''I promised one Lost Boy, I'd take him back with us as well. His name is Felix and-''

''I'll see how I like him alright?'' she said with a forced smile. I knew she wasn't going to let any Lost Boys going with us but I knew she would change her mind once she sees him. Felix isn't like Peter. In fact, he's the exact opposite of Peter.

''And what about Tinkerbell?'' I ask and both, me and my mom look to her. She looks back at us with a confused look.

''What about me?'' she replies.

''You can come back with us, you know,'' my mom says, ''I'm forever in your debt for helping me escape this awful place. You wouldn't have to live here, in this small cave anymore. You'll have a _real_ home with a _real_ family.''

''Yes,'' I continue, ''Us. We'll be your family.''

Tinkerbell's lips form the biggest and widest smile I have ever seen. ''Thank you a lot guys. I'd love to!''

We all hug and decide to go to bed. I change into my mom's pajamas and decide to sleep next to her. I hugged her arm and fell asleep. I was just glad I found my family again.


End file.
